


A Perfect Fit

by tinzelda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Skinny!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinzelda/pseuds/tinzelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky knows there are men who have sex with other men, and he sees the way Steve looks at him sometimes. He just gets a little nervous thinking of both things together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Small Dick Fic Challenge. Many thanks to Jo (jmathieson) for beta! (and for being part of the crowd that came up with challenge in the first place!)

Bucky knew what two men could do together. He’d known for a long time. Jeremy Tierney told him about fairies when they were just kids.

“They let guys stick their dicks up their assholes,” Jeremy said. 

Bucky was horrified. “Why?”

Jeremy shrugged. “Because they can’t get it up for a girl. And they suck on each other’s dicks.”

Bucky had only the vaguest of ideas about sex, so Jeremy’s explanation was not all that helpful. “How do you know?”

Jeremy shrugged again. “My brother told me about it. He and his buddies beat up a fairy the other night. They’re _unnatural_.”

Bucky couldn’t forget about it. Even once he understood more about it, and after his first time with a girl, Jeremy’s words gnawed at the back of Bucky’s mind. Living in their neighborhood, there was no denying that men like that existed—men who had sex with other men. From what Bucky could see, there were two types.

First, there was the type that did it for the sake of convenience, when they couldn’t find a willing girl or just because it was an easy opportunity to get off. Then there were the true fairies. The ones who genuinely preferred getting fucked by a man to fucking a woman. Some of them even seemed to fall in love.

Bucky could kind of understand the first category. Who wouldn’t want a chance to get their dick sucked without all the fuss girls expected before they’d do something like that? But the second category . . . Bucky tried not to think too much about the second category.

So Bucky knew about all of that. And he knew that it was unnatural. And he couldn’t believe some people really liked the feeling of getting a dick shoved up their ass.

But sometimes, Bucky noticed the way Steve looked at him when he thought no one was looking.

Bucky ignored it.

He also ignored the way Steve made him feel. Happy and silly and scared, all at once.

Because there wasn’t anything to be done about it. There was no way he’d be sticking his dick inside Steve. That sounded like torture, and Steve was such a little guy. Not that he was weak—Bucky never thought that. But Bucky couldn’t imagine ever doing something like that to Steve. When he thought about it, it made him feel protective of Steve, worried about him. The tenderness of his reaction took Bucky into territory that seemed dangerously close to the second category.

A few times, Bucky wondered if maybe he could let Steve do it to him, but that was even worse. It was one thing to think about fucking a guy and something else completely to think about getting fucked. It was unnatural, Bucky reminded himself. And it must hurt like hell.

And it was surprisingly easy to ignore all of it. Every time he thought about it, he just turned his thoughts in another direction. Practice makes perfect.

Bucky sometimes thought about it when he touched himself. Not that he was thinking of Steve like that when he was jerking off—he wasn’t. But Bucky would feel the girth of his dick in the curl of his fingers, and there was _no way_ that could fit inside somebody. That could really mess up a guy’s insides.

So Bucky ignored it. All through high school, and even after they graduated. Bucky would meet Steve after work so they could walk home together or go see a movie, and Steve would smile when he saw Bucky waiting for him. And Bucky would smile back, ignoring the rush of . . . _something_ he felt when Steve smiled at him like that.

Then Steve’s ma died, and Bucky couldn’t let Steve live alone. They got a place together, gathering secondhand furniture and cobbling together a home of their own. It made things worse.

Steve was less guarded in the privacy of their dingy little apartment, and his trust in Bucky, his total lack of slyness, just made Bucky feel more protective of him. He started worrying about the second category again, and that was harder to ignore than the rest of it. But he couldn’t even do that right. What kind of fairy couldn’t bear the idea of taking it up the ass?

Living together was also harder because Steve was shy about getting undressed. He wasn’t ashamed exactly, but he’d turn his back, showing Bucky the sharp angles of his shoulder blades and the knobs of his spine. Steve’s bashfulness just made Bucky pay more attention—he couldn’t help it—though he would avert his gaze before his let his eyes travel all the way down to Steve’s ass.

But one day, Bucky got home from working the night shift just as Steve was getting dressed for the day. Bucky walked right into their tiny bedroom just as Steve hung his bathrobe on its hook and turned to where his clothes were laid out on the bed. Bucky got an eyeful.

He hadn’t seen Steve naked—without him turning his back—since they were kids and went skinny dipping. And the thing was, Steve hadn’t changed all that much. He was still thin as a rake. He had bony knees, and Bucky could see his ribs. And his dick—it wasn’t much bigger than it had been when they were eleven years old.

“Bucky!”

Steve snatched his robe off the hook and turned away as he pulled it on. Even after he tied the belt snugly, he didn’t turn around.

“Please don’t just barge in like that. Okay?”

Steve’s voice was calm, but Bucky could tell he was embarrassed. Maybe even angry. But Bucky was elated. He didn’t feel scared anymore.

“Steve, it’s okay.”

Now Steve whirled around and glared at Bucky. “Maybe it’s okay for _you_. You’re hung like a—”

Steve broke off and froze, staring at Bucky with wide eyes when he realized what he’d been about to say. His face flushed bright red. “Not that I—I mean, I’m not watching you when you—I don’t—” He closed his eyes. His shoulders hunched in, and he started to turn away.

“Steve, don’t.” Bucky crossed the room and grabbed Steve by both shoulders. “You don’t have to worry.” Even just having his hands on Steve in that innocent way, thumbs tracing his collar bones through the worn fabric of his bathrobe, was making Bucky tremble.

Steve’s eyes flashed, and Bucky loved him so much in that moment. His hell-fired defiance.

“It’s okay,” Bucky repeated. “It’s perfect.”

Steve’s rebellious expression turned to confusion. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Bucky smiled down at him. “It won’t hurt a bit.” And then he kissed him.

The End


End file.
